keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Kit Blackfire
Kit :the Cannibal" Blackfire was the Lord Paramount of The Imperial Vales Under the Salahan Empire in Western Onixana. A skilled if mad leader he ruled his lands greatly and had much influence over the empire, practlay ruling it for some time. Bio: Early Life: Kit was born to the Great house Blackfire to the houses founder Lady Theodora and her husband Rikkan. The Third Child but first son. The Many Rains of Lord Kit: After his mother was slain in battle during one of the many imperial civil wars he was made the new lord, but he would rule for only a few months before his older sister removed him and placed herself incharge of the vale lands. She would rule for several years before dying under suspicious circumstances, meanwhile Kit spent his time learning and studying. After the death of his sister he would once again be placed on the throne were he would rule for some time, but his madness would began to show leading his lords to remove him from the throne replacing him with his brother Clarence. During his exile he would join the Imperial Alchemists guild and would spend a decade making potions and other oddities. He would shine in these years but soon enoth he would resive word that his brother had drunk himself to death leaving him once again lord. He would rule justly if eccentrically thogh rumers of him being a mad man remained. It is said that during one harsh winter he after his castle ran out of food killed a prisoner and ate him. He would often in ballte threaten to do the same to his opponents to sacre them even changing his house's motto to "I would Love to Have you for Dinner" and it remains that to this day out of fear of him. Later he would be given the position of Chancellor of the Empire making him one of the Imperil Hands. A few years later Emperor Hugh Orelion died in a hunting accident and he was made regent and gradian of his Son Rhaegar . At that time he practicly ruled over the empire in all but name. He would rule until the young king was of age. Years later as he was getting old he attempted to use his skills at alcamy to make an elixir of Imortality but he seems to have gotten the resaby wrong as upon drinking it he imedelty died Personality: Kit was a complicated man with many personality traits. He was known for his madness and eccentric personality He was ambitious and disieatful but yet he was also a just man who despised the practice of Slavery . Powers: Trained Fighter: Duelist: He was skilled in Duels Alcamest Adept: He knew the secrets of Alcamy Competent Steward: He was skilled at managing the Realm and making money Titles: Relationships: Family: Children: He had no children of his own but raised several children of others Hellana Blackfire: after his brother's death from alcohol poisiong he raised his niece as his own. Despite this she distrusted him Rhaegar Oryoin: He was the guardian of the Young king Court: Castellan: Jocelyn "The Unlucky" Maliaster Justiciar: Garret "The Scholar" Riverman Marshal: Leslyn Naath Treasurer: Ayi Jhaka/ Blackfire (Widow of Clarance) Spymaster: Jossart Riverman Chaplin: Adam Lucamore Trivia: * He is a character from a Crusader Kings game the Writter Played * If you want more of these just say so in the Comments Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Cannibals Category:Salahan Empire Category:House Blakfire